Long time, no see
by nestle49
Summary: Cassandra made a new friend at the local bookshop. When out for a drink, her new friend Marie meets the others Librarians. But it seems that she already knows one of them. What will ensue when they see each other?


Long time, no see

Cassandra had been coming to the bookshop _A story_ for a couple of months now. It was a local bookshop that smelled of old and new books. Plus, the ambiance was everything she liked. There, she met the young Marie, one of the employees. Marie was a tattooed brunette with brown eyes full of love for books. To Marie, Cassandra was a fierce and funny woman, full of joy, bright clothes and cute pins.

Marie was the first one who talked to Cassandra when she came into the small bookshop. Well actually, it was Cassandra who talked to Marie first. She came looking for a book about physics. The latest release, no matter what author it was from. Cassandra's happy personality was contagious and Marie happily showed her what she had in stock, even though she didn't know much about the subject.

Cassandra came back over and over into the bookshop, looking for more and more books. Not just about physics, she liked to switch genres. Everytime she'd come in the shop, she'd go to Marie for advice. At some point the two women started talking about their lives and got to know each other. Cassandra told the bookseller that she was a librarian, working in the city. Marie was more than pleased to meet a colleague of some sort. And, as the weeks went on, they sort of became friends and once a week, they'd go to a bar and have a drink after work.

And that's where they were. At _the Nautilus_. The best bar in all of the city according to Marie. And this night, the two women were simply sipping drinks and chatting about their week.

« So, Marie. I have a question. » Cassandra said picking up her drink.

« Sure, shoot Cassie. »

« Do you know by any chance, if Selena is…seeing someone ? »

The more Cassandra talked, the more her voice was getting high-pitched and when she finished, on the highest note possible, she took a sip of her drink in a very innocent way. Marie smiled.

« Nope. She's free. Go for it. »

Cassandra put her glass on the table rapidly , her eyes widening a little.

« What ?! No. I wasn't..I mean.. » she stuttered.

« Don't worry Cass' » the brunette winked. « I believe Selena's words were, when you left the shop for the first time, and I quote : Tell me everything you know about this woman, now ! »

Cassandra blushed a little and took another sip of her drink, a smile on her face.

« Oh. Well, then. »

And with that, the women laughed.

« Marie, do you mind if my co-workers come over ? »

« No. Not at all. I'd love to meet them. »

Cassandra smiled and the two friends continued chatting, waiting for Cassandra's co-workers. Thankfully, they arrived about fifteen minutes later. Cassandra waved at them to come over to their booth. When they got there Cassandra said :

« Marie, I'd like you to meet my co-workers. Eve Baird… »

« Hello » said a tall blond woman.

« Jacob Stone » Cassandra continued.

« Hi, how's it going ? » said the man.

« And Ezekiel Jones » Cassandra finished.

« Hi » responded the man with an australian accent.

And this is where Marie froze. Time slowed down, everything seemed hightened to her. She couldn't believe it. Ezekiel Jones was just standing there, in front of her. Just right there, five feet away from her. After all this time, after everything, he was just...there. Ezekiel noticed the woman too. Ghosts of past memories flooding making his expression falter for a second when he figured out who she was. Marie, realizing that she really shouldn't be freezing at the mention of Ezekiel's name, put herself together, put a smile on her face and responded to all of them :

« Hi ».

Jacob and Ezekiel sat down next to Cassandra and Eve next to Marie. The waitress came at the group's table and asked for their orders. Marie was way too distracted to ask for anything else. Her eyes were sort of in the vague. Not focusing on anything. Cassandra's co-workers started asking questions about how the two women met, and both answered taking turns, completing each other's story. Marie was definitely answering with automatic responses, and she was trying ,as much as she could, to not look at Ezekiel. But everytime she did look, her heart faltered.

The sounds of the bar were getting louder to Marie's ears. It was starting to hurt even. Her fists were balling under the table, nails digging into her palms trying to will away the pain. She was breathing heavier, although she tried to hide it as much as she could. Everything seemed to darken around her, her vision slowly going black, the voices and sounds of the bar now muffled to her ears. _**Oh no**_ , she thought. Tears were pricking in, burning even, but there was no way she would let them fall. _**A panic attack, now. Of course I would have a panic attack**_ **.**

Marie looked up from her lap, and saw the concerned looks from Cassandra and her co-workers. She dared to look at Ezekiel for just a moment. He was worried, sad even. He knew what was happenning. _**Damn it !**_

« Marie, are you ok ? » Cassandra asked.

« I…I need some air » she replied, heavily breathing, tears now threatening even more to roll down her cheeks.

Marie got up, took her purse and left the table to go outside. She needed air, now. She needed to be far away, just for a minute. _**Breathe in, breathe out. It's goint to be ok. It's going to be ok.**_

The other librarians were wondering what just happened. Cassandra was clueless as to why her new friend reacted that way. It took all of Ezekiel's will not to get up and leave at the same time as Marie. As his friends were talking, his thoughts started to roam and to fill his mind, the voices of his friends disappearing in the distance. Should he leave or should he stay ? Maybe she needed to be alone. But he had to talk to her. After a minute, he had enough and he got up.

« I'll be right back », he said.

Cassandra, Eve and Jacob were too shocked and lost to say anything or hold him back.

She was outside, next to the bar, out of view from the window, pacing back and forth, breathing heavily. He hated to see her that way, he always did. He extented his hand, wanting to comfort her, like he did many times before, but he stopped himself immediately. He couldn't do this, not anymore. Seeing her like this reminded him of times were she would have an attack and he would be there to help her, sooth her, telling her how to breathe, trying to make her laugh to get the panic attack to go away. _**Damn it was such a simpler time**_ , he thought.

She stopped walking, her breathing regulated, normal, and she turned around, facing him. She had been crying, he could see the stains on her cheeks. _**Fuck.**_

« I feel like this is all just a dream. I just…I can't believe you are here. » Marie said.

« I can't believe it either. »

She sat down on the next door shop's ledge. She looked so different from the last time he saw her. Well, it was understandable considering that they hadn't seen each other in over 10 years.

« Look,..» Ezekiel sighed. «I'm… ». He stopped.

« It doesn't matter how many times I'll say I'm sorry. It won't take back what I did. »

« You're right about that » She responded.

« I just…if it means anything, I…I missed you... It's good to see you »

She looked up, her eyes swollen from crying, her nose with a shade of red. He really hated to see her that way. She looked at him, waited a couple a seconds and said :

« I missed you too. So much. »

Ezekiel let out a breathe he didn't know he was holding. Then, Marie got up, walked up to him and to his complete surprise, hugged him. After a second of shock, he hugged her back, holding her thight, as if she was going to disappear at any moment. _**I really don't deserve you**_ , he thought. She smelled the same as when they were kids. A mesmerizing scent of monoï, with a touch of book smell. He couldn't help but smile, and she couldn't help it either. After what felt like... not enough time, she stepped back and went to sit on the ledge again.

« So..Marie huh ? » Ezekiel said.

She let out a small laugh.

« Shut up. I had to improvise » she replied.

« How bad was it ? After...you know.» Ezekiel asked, sitting next to her.

The smile on her face was replaced by a sombre expression.

« Pretty bad. I was depressed for a while. I'm better now, but I think it's still around. After a couple of days of staying around our tree house, I realised you were really not coming back. So I swallowed my sadness, picked up my stuff and left. I picked a town randomly and moved there. Then I worked shitty job after shitty job, each time in a new city. Then I got to work in the bookshop here and I just..stayed. I like it. And..that's pretty much it. »

There was silence for a minute, Ezekiel trying to process what she had just said.

« You broke me, Ezekiel. »

« I broke myself too. » he replied after a moment.

« We could have done this, together. We were stronger together Ezekiel. »

« No. Not this time. There were going to make you pay for my crimes. There was no way I was going to let that happen to you. You are too important. »

« You know, for a while I was really mad at you. I blamed you for everything. I even hated you. It took me a while to get over it… I guess. I don't really know. »

« You have no idea how hard it was for me to do this. You were my best friend, my family even. You were everything I had.»

« You also had eveything you stole. »

« It's not the same thing, and you know it. » he half laughed.

« Yeah, I know. »

There was another moment of silence. A comfortable one between them. One they hadn't shared in a long time.

« I still prefer your real name, you know. »

She laughed and Ezekiel joined her. It felt like old times. She shuffled closer to him, placed her head on his shoulder and took his hand in hers, like she did many times before. Ezekiel looked at their joined hands and felt like he didn't deserve this, after how much he hurt her. It was so good to see her, to touch her again.

« So... you are a…librarian. »

Ezekiel smiled.

« It's complicated. »

« When is it not with you. »

« Shut up Ellie. » He said, in the mock tone he used to do with her.

They stayed here in silence for a minute, his thumb rubbing back and forth on her hand and her other hand rubbing on his forearm lightly.

« We should get back in. The others are probably getting worried and wondering what the hell is going on », Ellie said.

« Yeah, you're right.» Ezekiel responded.

Marie, or actually Ellie, stood up. Both felt cold from the loss of contact with the other.

« Are you staying ? Around, I mean.» Ellie asked, worried.

«Well. I work in town. So yeah, I guess.»

She nodded and turned around.

«What do you want to do ? About us.»

It was him that now sounded worried. She turned back to face him, and walked up to stand in front of him.

«Start over ? Sort of. To be honest, it's hard to..get over you.» she said.

«I heard I have that effect on people.» he replied in a cocky and so Ezekiel-like tone.

Ellie smiled and let out a small laugh. He looked down at her, fondly. He was still a couple of inches taller than her, that hadn't changed. She extended her hand.

«Hello. I'm Ellie Temple.»

Ezekiel smiled and took her hand.

«Ezekiel Jones. Greatest thief in the world.»

As their hands were shaking, they both looked in each others eyes, happy, like they hadn't been in a long time.

«So tell me, Ellie Temple. Would you like to have a drink with me ?» Ezekiel said.

«Hum..Why not, Ezekiel Jones, greatest thief in the world.» she replied, teasing him, and kissing him on the cheek.

He stood there, shocked, mouth open slightly, eyebrows raised a bit as she walked away.

«You're coming ?» Ellie said.

«Yeah.» He replied softly, walking up next to her, his hand brushing hers.

A blush appeared on her cheeks along with a smile. He definitely preferred her when she smiled.

THE END.


End file.
